Promise
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [xxkari] A SEQUEL to ONE TRUE LOVE! What happens when after 5 years of a relationship, TK and Kari break up? What problems will ensue for my second favorite couple? Kari is pregnant, and Rika is BACK! Changed rating to T. COMPLETE!
1. Just a Little Bit

Hey guys! I put up this story as a sequel to "One True Love!" (Just in case you haven't read the summary.) I just loved that story too much to stop it there! Of course, this is more on TK and Kari's love problems as they get older. My advice is you read "One True Love" first before you start this one. There may be some things that might be confusing without that background knoledge heehee n.n.

Okay, I kinda fixed up the part about what HopeDragon had said in the review! Ahaha sorry that didn't make any sense. Thanks HopeDragon! n.n I hope it makes sense now!

Right now, here are the current ages of the digi-destined characters:

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken: 23  
Yolei: 24  
Cody: 22  
Tai, and all the rest of the Adventure DD: 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**Promise**

**Chapter 1: Just a Little bit**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

5 years later.. 

An alarm clock started ringing loudly on a bedside drawer. It took several minutes for the covers of a green and yellow bed to move. A pale hand reached out from under the covers and slammed the clock to turn it off. Instead, the hand missed the button and it hit the side of the clock. The clock flew off the drawer and landed on the floor several feet away.

"URGH!" The person under the blankets moaned. The blankets were thrown off violently, which revealed a young woman, whose brown hair stuck out from her head at different angles. She rubbed her brown eyes, sighing.

"Okay, I'm up already," She said, annoyed. She stood and strode quickly to the alarm clock, shutting its annoying ringing off.

After 10 minutes, the young woman had finished showering, changing and doing her hair. She had placed two clips to keep her bangs away from her face. She went down the stairs of her home and stopped at the refrigerator. There was a piece of paper folded and held by a magnet on the fridge.

_To my Hikari,_ it wrote. Kari smiled, taking the note off the fridge.

_Kari, I'm going to be late going home today, there is a meeting with some modeling agency late this afternoon. My agent is really pushing on me going, so I'll make him happy for once and go. Don't wait for me for dinner. I left some money on the counter if you want to eat out._

_Love, Takeru_

A little heart was doodled beside TK's name. Kari sighed and folded the note. She looked up and saw the money TK had left for her. Almost everyday, TK always had either a model-related activity or basketball. If not that, he would be locked up in his room, typing madly on his keyboard, working on a novel. Although their parents had let them live together, she barely saw him, and she was lonely. Being together for five years did not lessen how much she loved him, and she missed him. A lot. They barely spent time together.

Kari looked at the time. 7:30. Still too early for the bus. She decided to serve herself a bowl of Corn Pops and turned on the TV. It was on the entertainment channel. She jumped at TK's face on the screen.

_Here it is! After everyone's vote, we have the results for the hottest man in Japan! Young basketball starlet Takeru Takaishi who is also a part time model and novelist. Yes, girls, a novelist. Now who doesn't want a man that has a deeper side to him? _

_Unfortunately, to all you ladies, Mr. Takeru Takaishi is already taken, by a high school sweetheart, Hikari Kamiya, who is attending University and teaches ballet to children. I can't imagine how many love letters he gives her! I know how many girls would love to be in her place!_

Kari's jaw dropped. She turned the TV off. _TK? The _hottest_ guy in Japan?!_ She knew he was good looking, but not THAT good looking.

"It's all camera magic, people!" She mumbled, before grabbing her books. She walked out the front door and caught the bus to the university. She couldn't help but grin with pride though. A famous man would love her, a nobody?

* * *

Later that night... 

TK threw his jacket into the closet as he stepped into the house. He stretched.

"Ahh, Friday is finally over!" He sighed. He turned on the lights and found Kari asleep on the couch in the living room, hugging Valentino. TK walked up to her and knelt on the floor. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her. After a few seconds, Kari woke and kissed him back.

"Good morning, sleepy head." TK said.

"Hey," Kari replied. She sat up. "How was your day?"

"Tiring, some agent guy wants me to act in his movie. I just barely started modeling, and here he is, begging me, and saying I'm perfect for the part!" TK exclaimed.

"Maybe you are, TK." Kari yawned.

"Should I take it then?"

"Oh, you didn't answer him yet?"

"No, I asked if I could have some time to think about it. He said yes." TK sat beside Kari on the couch and hugged her. "Is it alright with you?"

"Anything you want, TK, I won't stop you." Kari sighed.

"Do _you_ want me to?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure that there are millions of girls that want you to. You _are_ the hottest guy in Japan." Kari replied, smiling and playing with TK's blonde hair.

"You know who the prettiest girl in the _world_ is?" TK asked.

"Gosh, TK. That person must be really gorgeous. What channel did you watch that on?" Kari said, oblivious.

"I think ... her name is Hikari Kamiya." TK said, faking uncertainty. Kari blushed.

"No, I'm not." Kari laughed, pushing him playfully. TK laughed. "Anyhow, lets do something tomorrow. It is the weekend."

TK's grin faded. Kari saw this and also stopped smiling.

"I have a basketball practice," he said slowly. He took her hand, but she refused to look at him. "What's wrong? I'll make it up to you another time."

"TK," Kari whispered. "There is no other time."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just that... you're always so busy. I look forward to spend time with you, but I don't think you have any extra time for me... Well, except maybe sometimes at night time, like this."

"What should we do, then?" TK asked quietly.

"I... I think... we need to take a break." Kari whispered, tears in her eyes. TK's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He said.

"Just for a bit. So we can figure out what we really want in life. I want to pursue teaching, and you want your fame, so I'll let you pursue it without me bothering you." Kari was sobbing.

"So it's just for a little bit right?" TK asked, tears in his eyes now. Kari nodded.

"Only a little bit." She managed to whisper. They hugged.

"Will you wait for me?" TK whispered.

"I'll only wait for you, TK." Kari replied. "Will you do the same for me?"

"Of course! I love you, Hikari!" TK exclaimed. He hugged Kari tighter.

"Let's make this 'little bit' as short as possible, 'kay?" TK added. Kari laughed.

"Sure thing," she answered. He took her chin and leaned in, kissing her again.

* * *

The next morning, Kari woke up to an empty house again. She found another note on the fridge. 

_Kari, I've moved out with some friends' help . You can keep this house as my gift to you, until we can live together in it again. I love you. Please take care._

_Love always, _

_Takeru_

Another heart decorated his name, and a key was taped to the note. Kari folded the note, panicked.

She ran up into their room and threw the doors open. She ran to TK's closet and opened it. Empty hangers swung back and forth on the pole. She ran across the hallway to the computer room. Only her computer was left, and his was gone, and all his books were gone. She ran back across the hallway into the bathroom. No toothbrush. She ran back downstairs and threw open the closet near the front door. All of his jackets and shoes were gone. Finally, Kari gave up. She grabbed Valentino from the couch and cried, hugging the bear tightly.

* * *

Several days later.. 

Kari sat on the chair in the dining room, staring at a timer nervously. The timer finally rang. She ran to the bathroom and picked up a long, thin gadget.

She looked at the screen of the test. A pink line appeared, perpendicular to a horizontal line that was the default. It made the positive symbol. Kari shook her head and picked up the second test. A different style this time, but the result was the same. Positive. To be sure, she had done three tests. She picked up the third. Two pink lines across the strip of test paper. Positive.

"I'm... pregnant," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Okay, 2 problems now. Kari and TK have broken up (THAT is a MAJOR problem, in my opinion) and Kari is pregnant! AGHHHh! How much worse could this be for Kari? I guess you'll have to find out on the next chapter! Cya then! 

And on Lord Pata's review, I'll just make it that they only had time together at night, and if they can get anything done together... it was to get uh... "busy" for a lack of a better term.. Ahhh soo many plot holes I made. T.T Thanks Lord Pata! If I missed anymore, feel free to let me know!

xoxo, Koumiko


	2. Photo Shoot

Another Chapter of this fic up! Sorry, but I'm more excited about putting up this fic than Oracle, so I might update this one more often. BUT don't worry, I am still working on Oracle. Its just that it is not as well planned as this fic, so I have to think a it more on how to start it ahah. I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way I am raising the rating for this fic because it has some content here that may not be very suitable for everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Gucci or Armani, but I did mention them in this chapter.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 2: Photo Shoot**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

At the Odaiba Airport.. 

_Welcome to Odaiba, Japan. We hope you have enjoyed the trip. Thank you for using Japan Airlines._

A tall woman stepped out from the doors from the airplane. (A/N: Imagine this being a movie, and when a character steps out, the camera focuses on the feet first then SLOWLY goes up haha.) On her feet were a pair of red, pointed high heels, and a pair of skinny jeans flaunted her long, slender legs. She dragged a large, black rolling luggage case behind her, and another black carry-on bag around her arms. Written on the bags was the brand, Gucci. She wore a tan blazer over a white collared shirt, and it highlighted her slim, hourglass figure. Her long, brown hair was done in a high, sleek ponytail, and her eyes were covered with large sunglasses. The woman smiled revealing perfect teeth. It seemed that with each step she took, a breeze made her clothes and hair fly.

"I'm back, Japan." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

TK was unpacking some boxes of clothes into his new place. He was only wearing some khaki shorts and a white beater. He rented an apartment near his modeling agency building. The size and quality of the rooms was not that great in comparison to the house, but he rented it in the hope of returning to Kari very soon. The phone rang. TK jumped out of his pile of clothing on the bed and dashed for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, TK, would it be alright if you come to the building right away? I have some important things to discuss with you,"_ Cody, TK's manager, said on the other line.

"Sure thing, Cody, I'll be there right away!" TK said, and hung up. He quickly put a sweater on and stepped out of his apartment.

TK took the elevator downstairs and walked out. He jogged across the street, and entered a building called "Japan International Models."

"TK! That was fast! I wasn't expecting you for another half-hour!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody, when I said I'll be here right away, I meant it." TK laughed, rubbing Cody's brown hair.

"Hey!"

"You still haven't changed, huh?" TK said. "Still the whiny little kid!" They started walking down a well lit hallway. There were so many pictures of either models or the awards that the agency has received hanging on the walls.

"Little? I'm almost as tall as you!" Cody retorted.

"Weren't you always _almost_ as tall as us, older kids?"

"What does it matter, at least I'm more responsible than some of you guys." He said, holding up a clipboard. "I had to call you here to meet someone."

TK snorted. Cody opened a door and led him in.

"At least I still don't drink prune juice–," he said under his breath, before being stopped short by who he saw. Or what he saw. Sitting on a chair was a woman, poised, and not moving. Her lips can only be seen under her huge sunglasses. The lips slightly parted as TK entered. She was more beautiful now than when he last remembered her.

"TK, meet Rika Makino. She's a Japanese model from America." Cody introduced the woman. (A/N: I don't think I mentioned him at all in One True Love, so I'll just write him as if he didn't know about what happened between them.)

"Rika?" TK was in shock. Rika lifted her sunglasses and placed them on the top of her head. Her dark blue eyes looked at TK's blue eyes.

"TK?" She now said, still not smiling. She stood. She was almost as tall as TK. She looked at TK's face closer through squinted eyes.

"I thought it was you!" She finally exclaimed, smiling. "It's been so long! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't know you went to America!"

"Yeah, my mom made me pursue modeling, which I found to be quite fun."

"Okay, stop," Cody suddenly interrupted them. They both looked at him. "You guys know each other?"

"Uh, yeah?" TK said, confused.

"Yeah, we had... we were friends in high school." Rika said, careful about mentioning their history together.

"Oh wow! This is even better than expected!" Cody exclaimed. The two just looked at him, bewildered. "I was going to tell you guys that there is going to be a photo shoot on a new Armani collection, and I need a couple to showcase the male and female wardrobes. I thought you guys could do it, since TK is popular here in Japan, while Rika is well known in America. You guys knowing each other could really help the on-camera chemistry between you two in the shoots!"

"Uh... so when is this photo shoot?" TK asked.

"It'll start tomorrow at 6:00 am so wake up bright and early! Thanks guys!" Cody stepped out, leaving TK and Rika alone in the room.

"No..." TK groaned after Cody left.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked, touching TK's arm gently.

"Nothing.. It's just that.. I still need to unpack because I just moved into a new apartment, and I don't know if I'll finish early enough to get to bed early." TK complained. Rika jumped at this.

"I'll help you! We are going to be in the same picture, and I don't want my modeling partner look like a skunk that just got run over!" Rika said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the door. "Where do you live?"

TK was in shock at her forwardness, but nonetheless he smiled.

"You are still the same Rika," he said to her. She smiled. They both walked toward TK's apartment.

* * *

"So what brought you back here to Japan?" TK asked, folding the clothes that Rika threw at him. 

"Well, I wanted to be home. It has been five years since I've been home. I wanted to see how you guys are doing too."

"But, wouldn't it have been better at the States? You'd be more well known, and you'd probably get more money than here."

"It's not always about the money, TK. The main reason I went into modeling was because I wanted to travel the world. If I worked a boring desk job, I'll be stuck in one place forever, and I'd feel like I wasted my life."

"That's true. By the way, how is Ryo?"

"Ryo?" Rika was confused.

"Aren't... Aren't you guys still dating?" TK said slowly, trying not to offend her.

"Wow, TK we sure haven't kept in touch!" Rika exclaimed. "Ryo and I had broken up a few months ago. He's here in Japan. We broke up while he was visiting me in the States."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed..." TK mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh no, its fine. I'm assuming you're still with Kari? Your surprise at our break up kind of gives it away. Wow, five years." Rika said.

"Actually, me and Kari are taking a little break for a bit. We're trying to figure our lives out."

"Well, that makes us both broken hearted, huh?" Rika commented. TK said nothing.

* * *

Flash. 

"Great job, guys, keep that going! Wonderful, Rika!" The photographer exclaimed excitedly. "BEAUTIFUL!"

TK had his arms around Rika's shoulders, in a pose that made them look like they were about to kiss. Rika moved her hand and placed it on TK's cheek.

"Hold it!" Another flash.

"Alright, good job, models. Now we must get you into the last part of the collections. Lingerie." The director said. "We need make up and lingerie!"

TK and Rika's eyes widened, still look at each other in their embracing pose. The make up crew pried them from each other's arms and rushed them to the change rooms.

TK came out of the change room and found an elegant black and white day bed in the center of the set.

"Alright TK, just lie on the bed. We need to wait for Rika." TK did as he was told.

Rika stepped out of her change room a few minutes later, a towel covering her body, and the hair dressers doing final touches to her brown hair, which was curled. TK's stomach dropped. He felt even more awkward in the underwear with Rika there.

"Rika, there you are!" The director said. He approached her and told her a few instructions as she nodded. He helped her remove her towel. She was wearing a bra and underwear combination, of VERY lacy material.

"Alright, Rika, _seduce_ him!"

Rika boldly strode to TK in her outfit and TK was holding out his hands in fright.

"Don't worry, TK, I won't _bite_." She said slyly, taking his hands and lying on top of him.

"TK!" Cody shouted from behind the director. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS KNEW EACH OTHER!"

"Not _this_ close, though!" TK yelled back uncomfortably.

"Ssshh," Rika said, stroking TK's hair, then his shoulders. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Just play along TK. It's not going to kill you." The flashes never stopped. TK finally decided to act and the photographer never stopped clicking the camera. After they finished, TK was in Rika's embrace, his head resting on her chest, and his hands touching her lingerie.

"Alright, it's a wrap!" The director said. He walked toward TK and Rika, who were now in their own towels. "You guys, that was _sexy_! I didn't know you guys had experience in this type of modeling!" He added. TK and Rika's jaw dropped.

"You guys will be famous in more ways than you think," he whispered, winking, before walking away.

"Why do I get the feeling this photo shoot is going to ruin my life?" TK mumbled to himself.

"It won't ruin your life. It'll make you more famous and rich. Isn't that what you wanted?" Rika said. TK didn't answer. "Well, I'll see you later, _baby_." Rika added, stroking his cheek. She laughed and left TK alone sitting on the day bed. He blushed. He touched the cheek which she had gently caressed with her hand.

* * *

TK found himself still blushing as he thought of Rika and the photo shoot. It was already dark outside, and 7 hours had passed since they ended the photo shoot. As if he were in a trance, he picked up the phone and dialed Rika's phone number, which he received from her after the shoot. 

"_Hello?_"

"Rika?"

"_Hi, TK, what's up?"_

"I... I was just wondering... my novel premiere is tomorrow... will you be my date?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Just as a favor for a friend? Please?" TK added.

Rika sighed.

"_TK? Are you sure about this?"_

"Yes."

"_Alright then, I will go. Thanks for inviting me," _Rika said.

"Thank you! I'll meet you at 6:30 pm at my apartment. Bye." TK said, hanging up the phone. Then he picked it up again, dialing a different number.

"_Hey, TK,_" Cody's voice was heard on the other line.

"Cody, can we talk? Let's meet at the bar across the agency." TK said.

"_Sure thing, TK,"_ Cody said. "_See you there. Bye."_

TK hung up the phone again, and grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the cool night air.

* * *

"TK? What's bothering you?" Cody asked, as he sat beside TK at the bar. "I'll just have water," he said to the bartender. 

"It's ... Rika... I don't know.." TK mumbled.

"What's wrong with Rika? You guys looked awesome at the shoot!" Cody added.

"Well, I haven't told you this, but we used to date back in high school... and... and I think I'm falling for her again."

"Um.. I don't see what's wrong with that, TK."

"You know that I love Kari. Why do I have these feelings for Rika then?" He asked. He took a sip from his wine.

"Oh... well, who do you love more?" Cody asked, drinking the water he was served. "Can I have a prune juice please?" He said to the bartender. TK laughed, but did not reply, still deep in thought.

"If I say marriage, you say..?" Cody said, trying to lead TK to an answer. TK didn't answer. Cody smiled. "I know you have a girl in mind. And I think you should marry her." Cody said.

* * *

Problem number 3: Rika! AHHHH She's BACK!!!! Please Review! Thanks for reading this far! This was much longer than the first. I hope you all liked this chapter. 

What will happen to TK at his novel's premiere? What will Kari say about Rika?!? Find out on the next chapter! So until then Cya!!

xoxo, Koumiko

P.S. I just noticed something. Rika and Kari use the same letters...If you split Rika in half to Ri and Ka, and switch them, it becomes Ka Ri !!! HEEHEEE Sorry its my newest discovery and I'm extremely proud of myself.. n.n.. cya next update!


	3. A Proposal?

Okay guys, this will be my last update in a little while. I'll be busy at school again for exams, so its unlikely for me to update until later this week. If not, it might not be until the middle of July! GASP!!! So I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you can bear with the suspense O.o ... if there is any..

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 3: A Proposal**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

TK walked in through a Diamond store's doors with sunglasses on. The sales woman bowed to him and led him into a different room, where he could be left alone by the other people and paparazzi. 

"Have a seat here, Mr. Takaishi," the woman invited, pulling out a cushioned chair for TK to sit in. TK sat, and the woman sat across him on the other side of a marble table.

"My name is Hinata, and I'll be your personal helper in picking out the perfect ring for your bride," She said happily. From under the drawer she pulled out a drawer, and from it, a large, velvet black box. She opened it to reveal different rings in their own separate boxes.

"Do you have any preferences for your special someone?" Hinata asked TK, who was staring at the rings in awe. "What is she like?"

"She is a very beautiful woman," TK said, dazed. "She makes any room light up, and any sad person happy."

Hinata removed some of the rings, leaving five boxes of rings left. She slipped on a pair of black velvet gloves. There were red roses that sat next to the boxes of rings, making them appear more elegant.

"I believe that we can narrow them down to these cuts," Hinata continued. She pushed one box to TK.

"This is the Round Brilliant cut. It's the most popular engagement ring cut, but you can see that it displays the most brilliance out of the rings," Hinata said, taking out the sparkling ring from the box and giving TK a closer look.

"There are gloves there for you to use," she pointed to a folded pair of gloves near the end of the table. TK hastily put them on and gently took the ring and turned it, letting it sparkle in the light. Hinata took it back and gave TK another one, which was shaped like a square, with sharp corners.

"That is the Princess cut. It is not as brilliant as the round cut though," Hinata explained, while handing TK another ring. This time, it was rectangular, and it had flattened corners.

"The Emerald cut is also less brilliant, but if you look at it closely, it looks as if you are looking through a window. It is very classy and elegant."

"Her eyes," TK mumbled, practically inarticulate. "They're like windows."

Hinata smiled, ignoring TK's nonsense comment.

"The Asscher cut, this one is very eye catching. It seems to draw one's eye deep into the diamond. It is quite unique."

Before TK could say anything more unsual, she continued to the last cut.

"This is the cushion cut, and it sparkles the most in candle light. It's very romantic," Hinata said, handing it to TK.

"I think I like the Round cut or the Asscher." TK said, finally gaining his ability to speak.

"Yes, its hardest when you narrow it down to two," Hinata said. TK stared deep into each diamond. "Pick the one which best complements her and makes her personality shine."

After a few minutes of silence, TK finally showed the diamond he wanted. The Asscher cut.

"This one is perfect for her." He said. He handed Hinata his card, and Hinata placed the ring back in its box and placed it in another box decorated with a little pink ribbon.

"Good luck, Mr. Takaishi," Hinata shook TK's hand as they stepped out of the VIP room.

"Thank you, Hinata," TK waved and headed to the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw people peering in, and watching him. He carefully placed the little box into his coat pocket, then he took a deep breath and stepped out boldly, trying to ignore the paparazzi.

"Who is it Mr. Takaishi?"

"Have you bought Ms. Kamiya's ring Mr. Takaishi?"

"Mr. Takaishi, can we have an interview with you?!"

The people and the paparazzi were screaming and taking pictures of him. TK hunched over and ignored all of them as he pushed past the people, the camera crews, and the traffic, before he found safety in his apartment room. TK looked at the time, 5:30. He had one hour left to prepare before Rika came.

* * *

After one hour had passed, TK anxiously waited on his couch, looking at the box in his hands. 

"Tonight's the night," he whispered to himself. He jumped up when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"TK!" Kari sprang from the outside, hugging TK.

"Kari!" TK said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Obviously! What's the point of a surprise if I told you? Dummy," Kari said. "Tadaa! Congratulations" She held out a bouquet of red roses, which was instantly followed by a flash of her camera.

"That look was priceless," Kari laughed. "Almost like a 'Why me' kind of face!" Kari snapped more pictures of the confused TK.

"Thanks Kari for the effort, but, I think I should go now," TK said, trying to urge Kari to leave.

"Oh, so _this_ is your place," Kari said, completely ignoring him as she walked around the apartment, studying the walls carefully.

Behind TK the door opened.

"Smile TK!" Kari said as she got ready to take a picture of TK.

"TK!" Rika, from behind TK, jumped onto TK in a hug, right when Kari's camera flashed.

"AH! Rika!" TK exclaimed from surprise, looking at his attacker. He quickly looked back at Kari. Her face was in shock. Her eyes were widened, and her cheeks pale. Her mouth slightly hung open, as if she were about to say something.

"Kari?" Rika said, looking at the strange girl who just took her picture.

"KARI!?" TK shouted as Kari's eyes rolled back and she fell backwards. He caught her just in time.

"By the way, I have someone I want you to meet," Rika continued, as if Kari had not fainted. A brown haired man walked in, his blue eyes watching Rika intently. Rika turned her head and they kissed. TK's mouth dropped, but he ignored them.

"Hey, TK, long time no see," Ryo said.

TK said nothing, and pushed past them, carrying the limp Kari. As he stepped out of his apartment building, the paparazzi had a frenzy, taking pictures of Ms. Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi's arms.

* * *

The Entertainment Channel Breaking news... 

"_The voted Hottest Man in Japan has just made a proposal today to his high school sweet heart! He was spotted buying a diamond ring from the city's best jeweler store, and now, carrying the fainted soon-to-be Mrs. Hikari Takaishi! She seems to have fainted from his proposal! We are going to see a spectacular wedding VERY soon folks!! And now, back to the weather..."_

_

* * *

_

O.o Who was TK intending to REALLY propose to? What happened to Kari??? Find out in the next chapter of.. ."Promise!"

Thanks for reading! Please review, and I'll see u guys next update!

xoxo, Koumiko


	4. Sugar Sweet Kisses

Well, I'm STILL too lazy to study so I decided to write the next chapter of this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 4: Sugar-sweet Kisses**

**By:Koumiko**

* * *

A few hours later, at the hospital... 

TK was standing outside, waiting for the doctors in Kari's room to finish whatever they were doing. He was pacing back and forth outside the door, stopping every time at the door and listening for Kari's voice. He heard the muffled voices of then nurses and doctors. The door then clicked open and the doctor stepped out.

"She's conscious now," he said to TK. "Please be careful next time. She is very fragile and --"

TK didn't wait for the doctor to finish and strode into the room, where the nurse was fluffing Kari's pillow and measuring her blood pressure.

"Alright, I think you should be fine now, Hikari," the nurse said, before looking at TK. "I'll leave you guys alone now."

"Kari, how are you?" TK whispered, sitting next to Kari and pulling up a chair. Kari sighed. Her face looked paler than usual. "What's wrong?"

"TK," Kari said. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What is it, Kari?" TK said, holding Kari's hand. "You can trust me can't you?"

Kari didn't reply to his question.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She continued.

"Why would I get mad at you?" TK replied. "Don't say that."

"TK," Kari said, but she started to sob. TK held her hand tighter.

"You can tell me anything," TK comforted her.

"TK... when we broke up a few weeks ago, I took a pregnancy test," Kari started. It didn't take much thought for TK to understand.

"You're pregnant?" TK asked, holding Kari's hand. Kari nodded, and started to cry. He knew only he could be the father. He rubbed Kari's arm to make her relax as she kept crying in her bed.

"Kari, relax, everything will be alright," TK said.

"No.. it... isn't!" Kari cried, between sobs.

TK reached into his coat pocket and took out the little box. Kari stared at the little box with large, teary eyes. He pushed himself off his chair, still not letting go of Kari's hand, and knelt by the hospital bed on one knee.

"Kari, for your happiness and mine. And for our child, will you marry me?" TK proposed.

"What?" Kari said, in shock.

"I said, 'Will you marry me?'" TK repeated.

"How could you say that?" Kari said in a whisper. She wiped her tears with her free hand.

"What are you talking about?" TK asked. He tried laughing, but couldn't hide his frustration. "I just asked you to marry me!"

"You're only doing this to shut the paparazzi up! I knew you bought the ring. I saw those .. those..pictures on the news!" Kari started shouting. "You were intending that ring for Rika didn't you?!"

"How would you know?! You can't just assume that!" TK retaliated.

"Is it because you don't want to lose her again?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I saw, TK," Kari said loudly, her eyes filling up with tears again, but this time with anger. "I noticed it, even though you think I didn't! You were trying to kick me out of your place so that I wouldn't see Rika. I saw her hug you. I saw the guilt in your face when you looked at me! I saw _everything!_"

TK was speechless.

"So it _is_ true! It is for her?!" Kari's face started to turn red from her rage. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU _EVER_ AGAIN!"

"Kari, please. Think of our baby. I'm the father. You can't --"

"Nurse! NURSE!" Kari shrieked, pushing the button next to the hospital bed frantically. The nurse that had left them rushed into the room.

"Yes, Hikari?" The nurse said, panicked.

"GET HIM OUT! HE'S MAKING ME UPSET!" Kari shouted, pointing at TK. The nurse walked towards TK.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must leave," TK stood and placed the ring on Kari's bed side table. He turned around quickly and left before the nurse could drag him out.

The nurse tried helping Kari calm down and gave her a few doses of drugs to help her blood pressure go down. The nurse having completed her job, left Kari in her room, sobbing.

_"Think of our baby. I'm the father."_

She turned on her side and saw the engagement ring TK had left.

"Why do you always do this to me, TK?" She whispered. She took the box and opened it, looking at the Asscher cut white diamond, set in a white gold ring.

Kari took it out, still crying, she slipped the ring on her finger.

"I may love you, but do you truly love me?" she whispered, before breaking into more sobbing fits. "This is for you." She patted her belly.

* * *

Kari sighed as her brown hair was being hair sprayed for final touches before she steps into the cathedral. She was wearing a custom made white gown by Mimi Tachikawa's new line of bridal couture. Pink flowers decorated the neckline and the edge of the train. A white layer of cloth was draped over the bottom layer of the gown which also had some pink flowers embroidered into the gown to follow the curve of the top layer of the white cloth.

Two men pushed open the large cathedral doors for her entry. Trumpets were blaring her entrance and the organs started playing the bridal march. The hair and make up crews dispersed, and the last woman pulled Kari's veil over her face.

Kari stepped onto the red carpet that led to the altar, where TK stood wearing a black tuxedo. She nervously looked at all the people that were taking pictures of her. She saw near the front seats the digidestined children. Tai was waving the most at her.

"Kari! KARI!" Tai screamed. Cody stood solemnly at TK's side, as his best man, and Yolei smiled at Kari as she stepped towards them.

Kari stepped up the stairs to the altar and slowly turned to face TK. He took her veil and lifted it, a smile on his face. She also forced a smile.

"We have all joined here today to celebrate the union in holy matrimony of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya.." The priest started his sermons...

"I, Takeru Takaishi, take you, Hikari Kamiya, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." TK said, slipping on a white gold wedding band on Kari's ring finger. It had diamonds studded around it.

"I, Hikari Kamiya, take you, Takeru Takaishi, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."Kari said, not smiling, shoving the larger, but similarly designed ring up TK's ring finger.

"OW!" TK shouted. The priest looked at them.

"Oops, sorry, _honey_." Kari said, smiling sweetly. The people in the cathedral laughed.

The priest smiled and continued.

"Takeru Takaishi, will you take Hikari Kamiya as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said.

"I do," TK said, looking at Kari, smiling a pained smile.

"Hikari Kamiya, will you take Takeru Takaishi as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Kari said slyly, her grin making TK uncomfortable.

"Then I shall pronounce you, husband and wife!" The people in the cathedral started cheering. "You may kiss your bride!" The priest shouted over their cheers. TK leaned in to kiss Kari on the lips but at the last second, she turned her head, making him kiss her cheek.

"They're just shy!" Tai screamed. People whistled and cheered as TK and Kari walked down the aisle towards the doors. They were throwing confetti and rice on the newly weds.

* * *

At the reception, Matt stepped up on the podium carrying a wine glass in his hand, getting ready to make a toast for TK and Kari. 

"First off, I want to congratulate my dear little brother and my sister in law for their marriage. It has been almost ten years since Tai and I have been waiting for this moment to happen. Through all the adventures you guys shared since you were six, this day," Matt paused, wiping a tear in his eye. "This day has made my dreams for you, TK, come true. I am very proud of you both, and I wish you all have a wonderful life together. Now, I'll read the blessing of the Apaches for you guys. Tai, can you come up here?"

Tai came up carrying his wine glass and stood by Matt.

"As your older brothers, I felt that we should bless you guys with this blessing," Tai said.

_"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. There will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. You are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, and may happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth." _Tai and Matt recited together.

"A toast for our younger siblings and their wedding!" Tai said, raising his glass.

"Cheers!" Matt said, clicking wine glasses with him along with the rest of the people in the reception.

"You guys have an awesome life together in front of you," Tai said, before they both stepped down. The audience clapped.

"We sure do, TK." Kari said, clapping and looking at TK. TK stood and raised his glass.

"A toast for my brothers! I want to thank them both! For Matt, for making me into who I am now, and for Tai. Without you, I would never have met Kari." TK announced. More applause. Kari stood to share the toast with TK.

"I think it is time we have the cake!" Yolei said to Kari, who was sitting next to her.

Multiple flashes occured as TK and Kari held the knife to slice their cake. TK wrapped his hand around Kari's hand as they pushed the knife down into the 5 layered cake. More pictures were taken. Once they had their serving of cake, the people started hitting their wine glasses with their forks. They wanted them to kiss.

Kari, avoiding the situation, grabbed a forkful of cake and popped it into TK's mouth. Because his mouth wasn't too big, most of the icing was smeared onto his face. The people laughed.

"More!" They chanted. TK held a piece of cake in his fingers, and Kari opened her mouth for him to put it in. Before he could thrust his hand forward to mess up her face, Kari snatched forward and bit the cake...and his fingers.

"OW!" TK screamed. Kari, once again, smiled sweetly, while their audience laughed. The sound of the forks hitting the wine glasses started again. The high pitched chime became louder as they demanded a kiss.

This time, TK was the wiser. He leaned quickly forward and kissed Kari on the lips, with his icing-covered face. After they broke apart, Kari had a fair share of icing covering her lips, chin and nose. Kari's frowning mouth couldn't be seen, and TK licked his icing off of his lips and smiled.

"I love you, Hikari," TK said. Kari just snapped her mouth at him in anger, but then smiled as the camera flashes blinded them.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Can you sense the hatred between TK and Kari yet? 

So, now that they're married, problem solved, right? WRONG! What's going to happen to TK and Kari during their married lives? Find out in the next update!

xoxo, Koumiko


	5. Affairs and Love Triangles

HIII!!! I finally updated this story too YAY! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 5: Affairs and Love Triangles**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

A sleepy TK, still slightly suffering the effects of a hangover, opened the door to his and Kari's home. He was surprised to find a gloomy Rika standing at the door, her head hanging low. 

"TK," she whispered, as if she were about to confess a crime.

"Rika? What's the matter?"

The apparent sympathy from TK was her last straw. Unable to keep up her composure, her shoulders shuddered, and she began to cry, her tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ryo just broke up with me... for good!" She said between sobs. TK grabbed her shaking shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

Unknown to them both, Kari had also awoken by the doorbell, and she sleepily walked down the stairs and saw TK and Rika hugging. Surprisingly, she did not say anything. Rather, she stepped into the kitchen, as quietly as she could, and opened the cupboards that held the bowls for cereal. She gently held one and placed it on the counter. She opened the fridge slowly and pulled out a carton of milk, pouring some in the bowl. She then took the box of Raisin Bran carefully. The sound of the cereal's crunching was covered up by Rika's coughing. Kari smiled as she got away with making some noise. She held the bowl in her hands and stood a few feet from TK, but still in the kitchen area. Rika couldn't see behind TK, so she was safe from her sight.

Kari was contemplating throwing the glass bowl at his head, but instead, she exaggerated a pained gasp and threw the bowl of cereal on the ground near TK's feet, making the milk and the contents splatter all over the floor and on TK's socks and legs. This made TK turn around, wide eyed, and Rika stop crying.

"TK!" Kari said, acting again.

"Kari! I can explain!" TK yelled while she ran up the stairs and into their room, and locking the door, throwing herself on the bed. TK pounded on the door as Kari pretended to cry, making a sobbing noise every now and then.

"Kari, I've got to talk to Rika. I'll explain to you everything later," TK said through the door, his voice muffled. "I promise." Kari heard him sigh and walk away. Kari listened for his footsteps to disappear.

"I'm going out for awhile! Take care!" TK shouted after a few minutes. She heard the door open and close.

Sure that she was completely alone, Kari's eyes began to tear up, unable to pretend anymore.

* * *

Kari held up the phone in her hands, quickly skimming through her head the many phone numbers that she knew. She started dialing the number of the person she had to talk to. 

"_Hello?_"

"Yolei?"

"_Ohmygosh! Kari! How's it been! I can tell you've had an _exhausting _night,_" Yolei said, her voice hinting something that only few would understand. Kari knew though.

"No, Yolei. We were just drunk. Nothing happened."

"_Sure, okay, Kari. Peole are entitled to their secrets. I won't force you to tell if you don't want to._"

"Yolei!" Kari said, laughing. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"_I'm just joking, Kari! I just said that because when you said my name, your voice tells me you just cried. I was just trying to cheer you up, that's all."_

"Yolei," Kari said, this time appreciatively.

"_But it wouldn't hurt if...you know,"_ Yolei started, but trailed off after Kari's silence. "_Okay, nevermind. What's wrong?_"

"You remember Rika right?"

"_You mean the Rika from high school?_"

"Yes."

_"What about her? I still can't forgive her for causing you so much misery back then."_

"She's broken up with Ryo, Yolei. And I think she's trying to get back with TK."

Yolei gasped.

"She was here this morning and she and TK were hugging! And when they turned around and saw me they had that look -- you know, the look when you were found out doing something that you weren't supposed to be doing. They were scared when they saw me, Yolei."

"_OH MY GOD." _Yolei said slowly. _"You're joking me, right?"_

"No. Why would I lie about this?"

"_Well, it was just an expression... but the NERVE of her! You guys are already married!"_

"TK said he'll explain later, but there's no explaining everything that I've observed ever since-- ever since we broke up."

Yolei gasped again.

"_YOU BROKE UP?!??"_ She shrieked from the other line. "_THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"_

"That's the thing. I don't think he proposed to the right person,"

"_You mean--"_

"The ring he bought that was on the news was probably for Rika."

"_How do you know? How can that be?"_

"Same thing that happened today, when he had the ring, he was intending to propose on his book's release party, but I showed up, and I don't think he wanted me there. He was always urging me to get out."

"_... Are you sure?"_

"Ninety-five percent sure," Kari said, tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

_"Aww, Kari, there's still the five percent chance that it was for you. I'm sure he wouldn't propose to a woman that he just met."_

"But he didn't just meet her. He was her first love. She was probably his first love too. You know how it goes. They can't forget each other," Kari said, her sobs starting to make it harder for her to speak. "Maybe he's loved her all this time. All the times we've kissed, we've hugged, we've... slept together! He thought I was Rika!"

"_Kari! Don't say that! -- Wait. Did you just say.. _slept_ together?"_ Yolei asked. _"So you have done some busy stuff at night then, haven't you!"_

"Yes, Yolei, and I regret it! Because of it, I'm pregnant, and I just--"

"_WAIT. PREGNANT!?!?"_ Yolei yelled. Kari stopped ranting, in shock by how much she had just revealed. She didn't answer.

"_Kari, you're pregnant? With TK?"_ Yolei asked again. After a long period of silence, Kari replied.

"Yes. That was the whole reason why we married. Please don't tell Tai. Or anyone for that matter."

"_Of course! Congratulations, Kari!... Except, it doesn't seem as if you're happy about the whole pregnancy thing."_

"I love TK, there's no doubt about that. But it makes me sad to think that he may not be in love with me. Even worse, it seems as if he never loved me at all. All those times, he must've pictured me to be Rika!"

"_Kari! Stop saying that! Yes, it's true, Rika _may_ have been TK's first love, but you shouldn't let that turn you into a paranoid wife! I just can't believe that each time she breaks up with Ryo, she goes back to TK. Does she think that hes just a 'rebound' man? If it brings you any comfort, I think that TK is the only one, if at all, who has feelings for Rika. She seems to go to him only to make herself feel more superior. Breaking up with a serious boyfriend like Ryo can leave her with a sense of worthlessness."_

"Yolei, what are you now? My psychologist?" Kari laughed.

"_No,_" Yolei replied, also laughing. "_I'm just really proud of you that you don't turn into a woman that chases other women's men to redeem herself. We've known TK for a long time, and I don't think he'll irrationally pick Rika to become his 'lawfully wedded wife.' Besides, I think he chose well. I like his wife now."_

"Thanks, Yolei. But do you think she is just using him?"

"_Probably. Any girl would fall for that TK of yours. She's just more bold than most women. Don't worry. TK will realize that sooner or later._"

"I really hope so, Yolei. Anyways, I've got to go. I have to check on the mess I created earlier."

"_Mess?_"

"Yeah, it's about my reaction to TK this morning. I'll tell you about it next time."

"_Okay! It's great that you're pregnant! Congratulations again! I really hope you and TK will fix your problems soon!"_

"Thank you for everything Yolei. You're such a good friend."

_"That's what a maid of honor is for! Adios!_"

"Bye." Kari turned the phone off and lay on the bed for a moment before lazily standing up and heading downstairs. As she walked down, the spill had been cleaned and he broken glass sat in pieces in the garbage. She turned to the fridge and found a note addressed to her. She took it and opened it.

_Kari, I'm sorry if anything you saw this morning gave you the wrong impression. I'm sorry that I can't explain to you everything now, but Rika needs someone to lean on right now. She has no friends in Japan but me. I promise, I'll explain to you EVERYTHING later._

_Lots of love, TK._

Kari crumpled the note and threw it into the garbage. She was still angry that he placed Rika's needs above her. She grabbed the phone again and dialed a different number. She heard the other line connect.

"Davis?" Kari asked.

"_Uhm, no, this is Carrie. Hold on, I'll get him._"

"Oh. Sorry, thanks." Kari said, embarassed.

"_Hello?_" Davis' familiar voice spoke after a few moments.

"Davis? This is Kari. I'm sorry, but I need someone to confide in right now."

"_Sure, Kari._"

After Kari had told him her story, Davis invited Kari to a nearby carnival, to keep her company and help her forget TK, even if it were only for a few hours.

"So, who is Carrie?" Kari asked, licking her cone of chocolate chip cookie dough flavor ice cream.

"She's my current girlfriend, sorry, I guess I haven't introduced you too yet. I want her to see the girl that I used to have a hopeless crush on." Davis replied, holding his cone of chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, Davis, you won't ever stop trying to make me feel guilty, are you?"

"You are '_my_ girl'! Remember those days?" The couple laughed, remembering the days when both TK and Davis had vied for Kari's love and attention.

Suddenly, a flash from a camera blinded them temporarily. They looked at the source -- a man disguised in leaves to look like a bush-monster.

"Mrs. Hikari Takaishi! Look here please!" Another man popped out from behind him and took another picture of the stunned couple.

Davis was the first to react.

"HEY!" He shouted, holding up his arms in front of Kari, then striding menacingly towards the photographers. After Davis became arm's length from punching them, the photographers jumped and dashed away.

* * *

The pictures from the camera were being printed, and each picture showed an angry Davis becoming closer and closer, eventually, only his eyebrows could be seen, with a popping vein in anger above one eyebrow. 

"Hm... 'Newlywed Mrs. Hikari Takaishi in an Affair?'" The editor spoke to himself. "No. 'TK Takaishi Not Perfect, according to wife.' 'Troubles in the Married life of the Takaishis.' Perfect." He smiled, looking at the laughing picture of Kari and Davis.

"Sir, we have secret photos of Mr. Takeru Takaishi," a man with thick eyeglasses held an envelope before the editor. He took it and opened it.

"Thank you," he said, pulling out the photos of TK and Rika drinking at a coffee shop. "This will make a perfect story."

* * *

Kari and Davis caught in paparazzi! UH OH! Kari's life just got more complicated! What will happen next??

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review n.n Thanks!

xoxo, Koumiko


	6. Getting Busy  In Bed

Hi!!! Finally! I updated! Sorry, hadn't had much time because I was reading the last Harry Potter book!!! Anyone else think that it was so sad? It's depressing that its over, because I LOVED the series. There's nothing left to look forward to anymore. T.T Anyways, less about me, and more about TK and Kari!! Back to the fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 6: Getting Busy... In Bed**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Kari came home relaxed and had forgotten about their collision with the media that day. Surely they wouldn't think that her and Davis were dating? Even if they were, it would be stupid of anyone to come out in public the day after the wedding and show that they were cheating. She hung her jacket in the closet, and the lights suddenly turned on. She jumped when she saw TK sitting on the couch, his hand still holding the lamp string that turned it on.

"TK! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kari said, exasperated.

"Sit here, Kari, I need to talk to you," he said quietly. Kari grew worried as she saw his face, his eyes watching her, his mouth drawn into a straight line. She walked towards him and sat. An awkward silence sat between them. With TK's sigh breaking the silence, he pulled up the remote control and turned the television on.

Kari's eyes grew round when she saw a slideshow of the pictures of her and Davis sitting on the bench at the carnival.

_Newlyweds Takeru and Hikari Takaishi seem to already be on a rocky marriage, as these two were caught secretly seeing another significant other._ Kari looked at TK, who still stared at the screen, not moving. She could see his hand clutching the arm rest tightly._ Here is a shot of Hikari Takaishi who was at the local carnival, laughing and eating ice cream with a date, now confirmed to be a man named Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke was an old friend of Hikari's, and some say that Daisuke has been pursuing Hikari for years. Is this finally his big break? Has she fallen for him? We'll continue this story after the break._

"TK, you don't believe that do you?" Kari asked after the commercials started to play.

"What am I supposed to believe? Is it because of me? Do you have to go to Davis every time we argue? I told you I was going to explain it all to you after I helped Rika." TK said sternly.

"That's exactly the point, TK. Why always _after_ Rika?" Kari's eyes narrowed at him. "Who am I? Your friend? TK I'm your wife! _Rika_ is your friend! It doesn't make sense, TK! Why would you place your friend above your own wife?!"

"Kari, it's not like I'm completely going to be yours," TK laughed. "You have to share me. There's enough of me to go around."

Kari shrieked. "YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT!" She stood up in a rage, and looked down on TK. She raised her foot and stomped it as hard as she could on his toe.

"AARRGGH!!" TK shouted. Kari turned around as TK raised his bare foot, checking if there was any damage. "Thankfully I'm insured for that!" He shouted as Kari stormed up the stairs.

"Go find a place to sleep!" She shouted from the top of the stairs. She slammed their bedroom door and locked it. TK realized the threat and ran upstairs, all but too late.

"KARI!" He shouted, knocking on the door. Kari didn't reply.

"Kari," he repeated again, this time gentler. Kari still didn't answer. Through the other side of the door, Kari sat on the bed, with an evil smile on her face. She was furious with him, and she somewhat enjoyed her torture of him. TK didn't make another sound through the door, and thinking that he had left, she unlocked the door and opened it.

"TK?" She whispered into the dark hallway. "Why did you turn the lights off?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" TK laughed as he emerged from a shadowy corner and dashed into the bedroom.

"TK!!" Kari yelled, running into the room after him. TK jumped into the bed and dove under the blankets. He extended his arms and legs to take most of the space on the queen size bed.

"Ahhhh, nice, comfy and warm," TK sighed. "The bed all to myself."

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Kari asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know. The place where you wanted me to sleep I guess," TK shrugged, closing his eyes.

"But-- But that was just a joke!!" Kari stuttered, unable to hide her true intentions for him.

"Wasn't there a couch downstairs that was just about to be _my_ bed?" TK said. "I'm sure it'll fit you even better. I'm too tall so I'd be cramped. It's perfect for you." TK deliberately stretched to occupy more space on the bed. Kari strode to one side and tried to push him off to one side.

"Move!" She grunted, pushing him. TK didn't budge. Suddenly, Kari's lips curled into a smile. The same, mischievous smile that appeared on her face when she threw the cereal at TK in the morning.

She sat on the edge of the bed, stroking TK's outstretched arm. She made little circles across it with her finger. His arm slightly twitched, but he did not open his eyes.

"Well, then, let's see who doesn't like it first," She said slyly. She pulls off her shirt, revealing a white tanktop underneath. TK's eyes suddenly opened, bulging out. Kari, seeing that she got the reaction she wanted, laughed her evil laugh. She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off in front of TK.

Finally, TK sat up, and pulled off his shirt, his perfectly toned body visible to Kari. She growled at him, raising one eyebrow seductively, leaning closer to him. TK pulled off his pants defensively, to try to deter her from him. She placed her hands on his thighs.

"It's not like we've never been like this," TK said quickly, trying to stay in control of the situation.

"I'm sure this time is different," Kari retaliated, pushing him back to lie down, she now was over him on her hands and knees. TK shook his head.

"Why, TK? Do you want us to do it again? We already have a baby to prove it," Kari purred, grabbing his hands and placing in on her still flat belly. She leaned lower towards TK, still smiling her seductive smile. TK grabbed her head and pulled her closer, and she placed her hands in his hair. If someone just glanced at them, they could have looked like a couple that was about to kiss, but this couple was different. They could not get their lips less than one inch from each other. For a long time, both held each other's heads trying to force them together, but yet, they also tried to pull apart. TK had enough when Kari licked his cheek.

"AARRRGHHHH!!!" He shouted, ducking from under her arms and jumping off the bed. "I can't take this! I'm sleeping on the couch!" TK yelled, as he ran out of the room half naked, carrying his clothes. Kari smiled. She had won. Within seconds she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kari went down the stairs, well rested. She was eager to brag to TK about her wonderful sleep when she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She saw TK stirring something a sauce pan on the oven, while the dining table had been already set. There was waffles piled up on each plate, and syrup waiting to be poured on top. Fruits sat arranged in a plate in the middle, the watermelons, pineapples and cantaloupes already chopped into bite size pieces, and strawberries surrounded the arrangement in a circle, framing it.

TK poured the contents of the sauce pan into a large bowl with a ladle, stirring it a little before carrying it onto the table. He scooped some and poured it into the bowl sitting beside each plate.

"What's this for?" Kari asked, breaking the silence. He didn't seem to have noticed her. "You're never this nice."

"It's not for you!" TK retaliated immediately. He then stopped himself, as if he had not thought about saying it before it came out. In an almost regretful voice, he mumbled. "It's for the baby."

Kari smiled, sitting and eating the gourmet breakfast she was just served.

"Well, baby says thank you," Kari replied after taking a mouthful of waffles. "And Kari too."

TK smiled, finally sitting down to join her. After a few minutes of silence other than the sounds of chewing or utensils hitting the glass bowls and plates, TK spoke.

"It's none of our business."

"What?"

"Who we're seeing. I don't care who you're seeing. Just make sure... that people don't see it." He mumbled. He stuffed almost a whole waffle into his mouth, chewing vigorously.

"TK, I'm not seeing anyone." Kari replied gently.

TK looked at her, skeptical. He snorted and stood up, not finishing his own breakfast.

"I expect the same freedom from you," he said, as she put on his jacket and left.

Kari was left eating on her own, and she finished all of what TK had served her, except the fruits. She took what was left and arranged them into a yellow happy face, since she wasn't a big fan of pineapples, there was a lot of yellow to be used. After cleaning her mess, she turns on the TV and sits on the couch. It was still on the entertainment news channel, and the anchor was speaking.

_In Odaiba, young basketball star, Takeru Takaishi, has been spotted with an unknown woman. Takeru Takaishi was just recently married to Hikari Yagami, and they now live together in a home west of the city..._ Kari turned off the TV, unable to bear hearing much more.

* * *

TK arrived late at night, carring a bouquet of roses. When he entered the house, he found Kari asleep on the couch, used tissue paper all over the floor. She had been crying. TK quietly picked up all of the tissues and placed the bouquet of roses into a vase of water on the table, where it could be easily seen if she opened her eyes. He placed a small card that read, "_Hikari_," amongst the rose buds. Just as quietly as he cleaned up and arranged the roses, he placed a pink blanket on her sleeping figure, and gave her a kiss goodnight.

* * *

WHEEE !!! So TK isn't that mean after all!! Is there any hope for him to be less of a jerk and more like a gentleman?

Has anybody watched the Korean drama, "Full House?" If you have then you will recognize a part that I borrowed and changed from that drama. I don't own it, though, but I LOVED that drama. Please Review! Thanks for reading and until next update, ciao!

xoxo, Koumiko


	7. The Carousel

HELLO! Another update! This chapter is sort of short, but quite cute in my opinion. I just realized school will start soon, so expect faster updates, because I want to finish this fic AND another one before I pretty much stop until next summer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 7: The Carousel**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Kari opened her eyes slowly as she awoke. As soon as her blurred vision clarified, she gasped at the vase of red roses sitting in front of her. She saw a small card embedded in the rosebuds with her name written on it with TK's handwriting. She sat up and found herself covered by a pink blanket. She smiled, and looked around for TK. 

"TK?" Kari's voice echoed around the empty house. With no reply, she shrugged and reached for the little card. She opened it and read it.

_Kari, I will be at the carnival today. I'll be waiting for you at the carousel at 1:00 pm. DON'T be late! _

_TK_

Kari shifted her glance from the card to the clock. It was 12:50. She smirked, not believing that TK would still be there waiting for her. Kari stood and walked up to their bedroom, getting ready to teach her ballet class at 1:30. She left the house, glancing at the vase of roses one last time before she pushed the door open and stepped outside.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" She announced as she stepped into the dance studio. Six little girls sat in a circle, wearing their pink leotards, ready to dance. 

"Hi, Kari!" They said.

Kari inserted the disc into the stereo, then turned back to her students.

"Today, we will learn about the positions, but first we must stretch so that you won't hurt yourself. Line up please." Kari pressed play then walked to stand in front of the girls, facing the mirror, and looking at each of them watching her one by one.

"We'll start with the head," She said over the gentle music playing. As she spoke, she quickly glanced at the clock above the stereo. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

When Kari arrived at their house at 3:30, she found the whole place still silent. She looked at the pink blanket still in a messy lump at the foot of the couch, and the card thrown on the ground where she left it. She shrugged and strode up the stairs and went into the bathroom. 

Kari sighed as she lay in the bath tub, playing with the bubbles floating around her.

"TK wouldn't even wait until a second past one. If I'm late, he'll leave," she said with a defiant voice to herself, trying to justify her apathy toward his note.

Her hand fell to her belly. She patted it thoughtfully under water.

"_Alright_," She sighed, as if irritated with persuasion. "I'll go see your dad. What if he got into an accident walking away from the carnival?" She said to her unborn child. She stood and unplugged the drain, cleaning herself with the shower. As she left the house again, she looked at the clock, and it was 4:00.

* * *

Kari walked towards the park entrance, where happy families either entered or exited excitedly. She was about to reach for her purse to pay the entrance fee when she saw a familiar figure in the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw TK, who was wearing sunglasses and his fisherman's hat. Beside him was an ice cream cone, the vanilla ice cream melted from the heat and covering part of the seat. He was looking down at his hands and didn't realize that Kari approached him. 

"TK?" She whispered. He snapped his head up at the sound of her voice. Through his sunglasses she could see his worried face and teary eyes. Within seconds, though, his face changed.

"HEY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?!" He yelled, angry.

"TK, I didn't know you were serious!" Kari replied, holding up her hands in defense as TK stood up, his hands on his side balled up in a fist.

"OF COURSE I WAS SERIOUS!" He shouted, then looked down, mumbling. "I had to make it up to you."

Kari was shocked and silenced all at once. She didn't know what else to tell him. He pointed at the melted ice cream.

"That was for you," he mumbled, a tinge of sadness in his voice. He sat back down. Kari smiled gently at him, and she leaned down to hug him.

"Thank you, TK. That means a lot," Kari whispered. TK pushed her off of him and stood up. He grabs her hand and leads her into the park, throwing an amount of money at the entrance booth.

"HEY!" Kari yelled, trying to pull her hand from him. Unfortunately, TK's large hand also came with a strong grip, and she was unable to free herself.

"Let's go on the carousel. We always liked that since we were kids." TK quickly said. Kari stopped pulling. She looked at TK, his mouth was smiling at her lovingly.

They stopped at the carousel, watching the colorful horses and carriages spin past them. Children and parent alike were laughing and shouting with joy. As it slowed to a stop, TK and Kari stood at the front of the line up, awaiting their turn like little children.

"Pick a horse," TK said. She pointed at a white horse with pink hair and golden reins. As they were let in, TK led Kari to the horse. He bowed low to Kari as he held up his hand.

"Princess Kari, let me help you mount my stallion," TK said, smiling. Kari laughed as she took TK's hand. He gently helped her swing over the horse's back. TK then swung his leg over and sat in front of her.

"I will whisk you away to places you have never dreamed of, Princess," TK said exuberantly.

"Please, do, Knight TK," Kari replied, also playing along.

As the ride started, TK shouted, holding up his hand as if holding a sword.

"Up, up and away, my stallion!" People around him gave him a that-would-only-be-cute-if-you-were-a-kid look. Nonetheless, they smiled, seeing the happy couple. TK and Kari on the other hand, did not pay the crowd any attention.

They both laugh as the ride picked up speed, and the wind blowing their hair. Kari wrapped her arms around TK's waist as he pretended to ride the horse. She gave him a small squeeze and closed her eyes, placing her head on his broad shoulder. TK reached for her hand around his waist and squeezed it back. He turned his head as he kissed her hair.

For the whole ride, they sat like that, basking in their dreams as the Princess and the Knight, just happy to be together.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! See you in the next update, which should be very VERY soon! 

xoxo, Koumiko


	8. Check up

SEE?!? Like I said, fast updates! Maybe everyday, if I could. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**Promise**

**Chapter 8: Check Up **

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

3 months later...

"So, how is she doing, Doctor Takumi?" TK asked the man wearing a white laboratory coat, who was measuring Kari's blood pressure. They were at the hospital and meeting their official obstetrician for the first time in Kari's pregnancy.

"Call me Haru," he started, looking at a clipboard of Kari's records. "So, there was an incident involving a fainting spell and Kari going into shock." He looked at TK and Kari. As TK was about to explain, he continued. "You should have set up an appointment earlier, because any sort of stress on the mother could, if it accumulated, could also harm the baby. It was almost 2 months ago that this happened, when the baby's development stage is the most important part. During the first trimester, the vital organs develop, and if anything disrupts that, the baby could be affected negatively."

"Doctor, I am very sorry, I'll take care of Kari more carefully." TK apologised. Haru Takumi held up his hand, listening to the stethoscope. As he released the air in the cuff, he removed the stethoscope from his ears and looked at TK and Kari sternly.

"Kari's blood pressure is a little bit high for my liking," he said.

"Oh, I'm just nervous, that's all," Kari laughed, waving her hand. Haru looked at both of them, and both sweatdropped. They both knew the reasons.

FLASHBACKS

_"TK!" Rika shouted as she jumped and hugged TK. Kari had fainted from shock..._

_"You're only doing this to shut the paparazzi up! I knew you bought the ring. I saw those those pictures on the news!" Kari shouted from her hospital bed, furious at TK, who had just proposed to her..._

_"Mrs. Hikari Takaishi! Look here!" Kari and Davis both were stunned by the paparazzi cameras flashing in front of them..._

_Kari pushed herself seductively on top of TK. _

_"Why TK? Do you want us to do it again?..."_

_The Entertainment news anchor announced on the screen as Kari watched the pictures of TK and Rika be shown to the public. "Young basketball star, Takeru Takaishi, has been spotted with an unknown woman..."_

END FLASHBACKS

"Alright, just keep her happy, okay daddy?" Haru suddenly interrupted their train of thoughts. It was a weird change since he seemed so stern and angry before. Now it seemed as if he were talking to TK as if they were playing house.

"Daddy?" TK repeated faintly. It seemed to finally hit him that he would become a father. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed. Haru was able to catch him in time, and he looked at Kari.

"Oh, just let him lie there," she said. He laid him onto the ground carefully.

"Please lie down Kari, we need to check up on the baby with the ultrasound now," Haru said. Kari obeyed. She rolled up her loose shirt which revealed a slight baby bump. She patted it absent-mindedly.

"Wow, you're showing quite early," Haru commented as he squirted some gel onto her belly. Kari shuddered at the cold gel. "Sorry," he smiled apologetically as he saw Kari experience the discomfort. Kari smiled in reply, eagerly looking at the screen that would show the ultrasound images.

The screen turned on as Haru placed the ultrasound transmitter (A/N: Sorry, don't know what it is actually called.) onto her baby bump. As he slid the baton around her belly, the images got blurry, until the doctor stopped. He turned some knobs, and soon enough, a heartbeat was heard.

_ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump_

It was a rapid heart beat. The doctor pointed at a small white spot fluttering on the screen.

"That's the heart," he said. He turned to face his patient, and found her eyes overflowing with tears. He reached to pat her shoulder. "Congratulations," he said softly to Kari, who was still sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Kari sobbed. "It's just that-- its so-- beautiful... It's a miracle."

"Yes it is, Kari. And within 6 months you'll experience another miracle. You'll be a mother." Haru said, as he passed Kari a tissue. She took it gladly and wiped her face.

"Thank you, doctor." She said, as Haru turned off the machine and wiped her belly clean.

"Of course, Kari," he replied. "Just remember not to stress yourself out too much. The baby is doing fine, it's heart rate is perfect, and you are doing fine. Lowering your blood pressure wouldn't hurt anyone though."

Haru helped Kari sit up and she rolled down her shirt. Behind Haru, TK was regaining consciousness.

"See you next month!" Haru waved as the couple left the hospital.

As TK and Kari arrived at the front of their home, they found Rika sitting on their front doorstep. Her brown hair was curled at the ends, and it looked as if she came back from a photoshoot. As soon as she saw the car arriving, she waved frantically at them.

TK looked at Kari. She nodded.

"Rika?" TK said as he approached the front door, Kari beside him. "Come inside."

TK rushed up the stairs to get changed as Kari and Rika were left alone in the dining room. Kari went to the refrigerator and served Rika and herself a glass of juice.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I was so lonely," Rika confessed. "I started thinking about Ryo, then TK and you. How happy you guys are. I feel like I'm acting like we are still in high school, but I'm jealous, Kari."

Kari didn't reply, looking intently at her juice. Rika saw this as a sign to continue.

"And it makes me wonder. Who does he really like? I mean, he married you of course, but why does he always bother me?" Rika said tactlessly. She looked at Kari with her blue eyes.

"TK doesn't like anyone but himself," Kari finally spoke, monotonous, her brown eyes still focused on the juice. "We only married because of our circumstances."

As Kari spoke, TK overheard as he was going down the stairs. He hid behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, you don't like him, then?" Rika asked.

Kari didn't reply.

* * *

Hmm.. why didn't Kari reply? See you soon next update! Please Review! Thanks!  
xoxo, Koumiko 


	9. Choices

Another update! WOOT! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 9: Choices**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Rika, once again, took Kari's silence as a sign to continue rambling. She took Kari's silence to her question to a "no.' 

"As a friend, Kari, do you think I still have a change with him? I mean _clearly_, he still likes me. Why would he let us get caught with the paparazzi? Is he trying to prove a point to someone?"

"He's trying to prove a point to me," Kari said silently, her voice shaking, still looking at her juice. TK, who was still eavesdropping, heard this, and a look of shock covered his face.

Kari stood to leave the conversation, but she screamed in pain, grabbing her stomach.

"KARI!" TK jumped up from his hiding position at the sound of Kari's pained scream. Kari fell to her knees, breathing sharply, as TK ran towards her. Rika, meanwhile, stood up in sohck, watching as TK picked up Kari.

As TK picked her up, Kari gave him a look of worry, still holding her stomach, and TK understood. Something was wrong with the baby.

"It's alright Kari, I'll get you to the hospital right away," he whispered to her, just before she fainted.

"She knows I'm right," Rika said with a tone of arrogance in her voice.

"SHUT UP RIKA! I'VE GOT TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" TK shouted at the shocked Rika. He left her standing in the dining room and he dashed out the door.

* * *

"Doctor Haru! I need Doctor Haru Takumi!" TK shouted frantically as he burst through the hospital doors. 

Despite the numerous patients who recognized the famous Takeru Takaishi asking for his picture or autograph, he managed to get Kari inside an emergency room, and she was immediately seen by the paramedics. Unfortunately, he was not allowed inside the room and he waited outside the door, pacing back and forth.

Rika had followed them and arrived where TK stood nervously looking at the door. She stood, just watching TK, before she spoke.

"TK, you have to make a choice. You'll just keep hurting both of us. Is it her or me?" She asked coldly.

"How _dare_ you ask this question now, when she's in there suffering for what _you've_ done!" TK seethed, trying hard to control his temper.

"And, _why _do you even _think _that I would choose _you?_" He said loudly with gritted teeth. He grabbed Rika's arms firmly, locking eyes with her and leaning close to her face.

"If you -- If you end up hurting her -- I'm going to kill you myself," TK whispered, staring murderously at Rika's frightened blue eyes. Rika managed to break their stare and looked away from him, throwing up her arms and releasing herself from TK's strong hands. She took a few steps backwards, away from TK, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Alright," Rika whispered, trying to keep herself from crying. "I get it," she managed to squeak out of her shaking lips before running away from TK.

* * *

Doctor Takumi stepped out of the emergency room and found TK slouched on a chair, apparently dozing off. He strode to the sleeping TK and poked him gently on his shoulder. TK's eyes shot wide open and he jumped up. 

"KARI?! How is she? How's the baby?" TK demanded from the doctor.

"Kari is alright, and the baby is fine too. We just had to calm her down. You can come in and talk to her if you like. She was quite upset and she had high levels of --" Doctor Takumi stopped talking as TK ignored him and ran past him into the room.

Inside the room, Kari was peacefully asleep, her pale face had an oxygen tube attached to her nose, and there was an intravenous drip into her hand. TK sat beside her, taking her hand.

"Kari," TK whispered. "I'm so sorry. I promise it will never happen again."

Kari's hand squeezed TK's and TK's face brightened up as he saw Kari's eyes open.

"TK?" Kari whispered weakly. "How is the baby?"

"It's fine Kari. You should worry about yourself." TK replied, tears in his eyes. Kari smiled.

"So, you're the old TK now?" She asked, looking at TK's teary eyes.

"Wasn't I always?"

Kari laughed. There was a look of disappointment on her face.

"No," Kari replied hoarsely. "You weren't --" Tears began to form in her eyes. One lone drop trickled down her cheeks, which were starting to regain color.

"I know. I'm not the perfect guy. But it does help to get a reminder now and then," TK said, rubbing her arm, trying to console her.

"It hurt so much, TK," Kari whispered.

"I know, but you're all better now, thanks to all the doctors and nurses--" TK continued, but Kari interrupted him.

"Not that, TK."

"Huh?"

"That was like a little pinch to me," Kari said, pointing at the IV needle in her hand. "Rika-- what she said -- that was what hurt most. I tried to hold my anger in, but I guess this is what happens if I do." Kari shrugged.

TK looked at Kari sadly.

"Kari, listen. Don't ever listen to what Rika says. She likes to get what she wants. And she gets jealous easily. She's really just jealous of you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're a much better person than she is. She will never be half the person you are." TK said, smiling. He wiped the tears from his eyes. Kari looked at him with her large brown eyes, with a curious look.

"Just brush off anything she says. They're not important," TK continued. "Now go to sleep and rest. I've bought ice cream from the cafeteria, but you can't eat it yet."

"Ice cream??" Kari asked, her eyes becoming bright with a child's excitement.

"None until you had at least twelve hours of sleep in the hospital." TK instructed, as if he were a parent to Kari.

"You know, TK, that's impossible, since I would be released in eight hours."

TK didn't reply, dumbfounded.

"Oh," TK said instead. Kari laughed at his realization.

"Just after that then." TK continued.

* * *

AWWW they made up! Right? _RIGHT_?!?! I HOPE SO! See you next update! Please review! Thankies!  
xoxo, Koumiko 


	10. The Only One I'll Ever Love

Heya Guys and Gals! This is the last update! Which means.. well.. that it's the end of my longest fic yet!!! Alright, if you've stuck with me to the end, THANK YOU! Thanks to all my reviewers too! You guys have set the record for my fics for having the most reviews! Compared to my first 10-chapter story, "Angel's Serenade," this fic had almost 4 times as many reviews! I would like to think that it is an achievement in either my writing skills... or popularity... or just plain luck! LOL Thank you!!!! Now, I'll shut up until the end. On with the story!

Oops, and this: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter 10: The Only One I'll Ever Love**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Time passed, and Kari got bigger. The news of Hikari's pregnancy has finally leaked, and it replaced all the news about their affairs, and soon it died down. 

On Entertainment news:

_Japan's favorite super couple, Takeru and Hikari Takaishi have silenced all the rumors and have announced that Hikari Takaishi is expecting their first child. It seems as if their marriage has become stronger, and there have been no reports of either of their affairs with Rika Makino and Daisuke Motomiya... _

On the "Japan's People," TK and Kari had graced their front page, the headlines in bold: "_Takeru and Hikari Takaishi expecting!_" Pictures inside the magazine showed TK and Kari shopping for baby supplies, like clothes, and toys. One picture showed the couple walking down the street near the Odaiba High school.

TK and Kari arrived at their house after having finished shopping for more baby supplies.

"Kari, sorry, I've got to go," TK said quickly before he opened the door. "The guys have a party, and they said it was really important for me to attend. I'll empty the car later."

"Oh, alright TK, I'll be fine on my own," Kari said, giving TK a little kiss on the cheek before TK ran towards the car.

"Love you! Bye!" TK shouted to Kari. Kari waved, and was about to open the door when the doorknob turned on its own, and the door swung open.

"Kari! Welcome home!" Yolei exclaimed, patting Kari's full-term belly and hugging her.

"SURPRISE!" People jumped up from behind the counters, tables and couches. The lights turned on and it revealed the pink and blue decorations around the house.

"Oh my gosh!" Kari shouted, in surprise, covering her mouth with her hands. "Who did this?"

"TK planned it. He knew you would be lonely while he was at his party," Yolei exclaimed, handing Kari a plate to eat.

* * *

"Hey, TK!" Davis grabbed TK and gave him a hug as he entered the bar. Behind him, Cody, Matt, Tai, Izzy and Joe were all seated, waiting for their guest of honor. 

"Hey, Davis, how's the media been?" TK asked jokingly, as they walked towards the other men.

"Barely any nowadays. They're still eager for me to someday have an affair with Kari again though," Davis replied, laughing. "That's impossible. She's your girl."

"Hi," TK said to all the other guys, sitting down between Davis and Tai.

"So, TK, are you excited?" Matt asked.

"Of course!" TK replied, ordering his drink. "One beer, please."

"TK, if anything happens to my sister -- you're paying for it." Tai whispered his threat.

"Um, I'm quite sure nothing will happen, Tai. We'll be at the hospital," TK replied, uneasy, but nonetheless, he managed to comfort Kari's older brother.

"On the contrary, many complications could happen during labor," Joe said, beginning his ramble about medical knowledge. "Infection can happen if the bag is broken, or the cord around the baby's head --" Izzy covered Joe's mouth in an attempt to stop him. Cody and Davis snicker as Tai's face paled in panic. Just before he was surely about to strangle TK, a cell phone rang. It was TK's phone.

"Hello?"

"TK?" It was Rika's voice. TK didn't reply. "Please, I've got to talk to you. For the last time. I promise."

"The last time," TK repeated to her, then he hung up. "Sorry, phone call from an old friend. I'll be right back."

* * *

Back at Kari's baby shower, they had finished eating, and Yolei had pushed Kari into a large chair. 

"That's the celebrant's seat. They sit there to open their gifts," Yolei explained to the ladies, as they questioned the choice of chair. It was quite old looking, but the structure of the chair made it look like a large throne.

"Here! Open _my_ present!" Mimi exclaimed as she placed a _very_ pink present with a large pink bow on top on Kari's lap. As she pulled on the bow to start opening it, a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Kari?" Sora asked. The excited chatter of all the other ladies stopped to look at Kari. "What's wrong?"

"I think," Kari paused, placing her hand on her belly. "My water just broke."

"OHMYGOSH!" Yolei shouted, jumping up and running towards the phone.

Sora and Mimi both sat beside Kari, trying to give her instructions to breathe.

Carrie, Davis' girlfriend, and all the other ladies were running around trying to clean up, and trying to offer Kari different foods to make her feel better.

Kari, on the other hand, sat calmly on the chair, listening intently to Sora and Mimi, ignoring the havoc around them.

"I'll call TK!" Yolei shouted over the noise. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

* * *

"TK, I'm leaving," Rika said to TK as he approached her. They were at the Odaiba gazebo, where TK had made his choice five years ago. TK didn't say anything. "I can't handle not being with you. I'm going to continue my modeling career in America." 

TK's phone started to ring, interrupting Rika. As he was about to pull it out, Rika placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Wait," she whispered. "Can I just have this last moment with you? With nothing else to worry about?"

"What if it is an emergency?" TK asked.

"What can go wrong? Kari is with all her friends. She is safe," Rika said, still trying to hold on to TK's attention. TK ignored her and answered the phone.

"TK?!" Yolei shouted from the other line.

"Yeah, hi, Yolei," TK replied.

"We're at the hospital! Kari's in labor! Hurry! The doctor says she's nearly ready to push!" Yolei yelled.

"Okay, I'll be there," TK said calmly and ended the phone call. He was about to turn to leave, when Rika spoke.

"TK," She said, grabbing him and leaning to kiss him. TK turned his head at the last moment, and Rika kissed him on the cheek instead. TK held her shoulders to keep her from pulling away.

"I'm sorry Rika. I love Kari. And right now, she needs me. Goodbye, Rika," he whispered in her ear, then he runs away from the gazebo, leaving Rika standing in the middle of it, in shock.

* * *

As TK sat in his car, and began speeding toward the hospital. He called back Yolei. 

"Yolei, what's happening?"

"TK! She's at _nine! NINE!_ You'd better be here in 5 minutes or the baby's going to come out, with or without the father!"

"Yolei! I'm already driving there! And I'm 20 miles over the speed limit!" TK hung up.

"Oh _shit!_" TK shouted. He slowed his car to a stop. Before him, there was a car crash, and he was caught in the heavy rush hour traffic.

* * *

40 minutes later... 

TK ran into the hospital, leaving his car still on at the front. He didn't care if someone stole it. Nothing mattered to him more than getting to Kari on time.

"TK!" Yolei shouted. He ran after her, past long hallways and turned in so many directions he would've got lost if Yolei wasn't there. Sounds of screaming and babies wailing made TK more and more nervous.

They finally reached the hall where Kari's room would be, no doubt. Outside the door, all of Kari's baby shower guests stood, waiting. Some were pacing back and forth. They parted to let Yolei and TK through.

"TK!" Kari said exhausted, breathing through her contractions. TK ran to her side, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" TK aplogized. "There was traffic!"

"Now that we're in Kari's room, I can finally yell at you! Where were you?! You know your wife is past her due date and you're at a _bar_?!?! At a bar drinking with your friends?!?! What kind of husband are you?!" Yolei lectured TK, her volume increasing after each word. TK nodded, guilty. He patted Kari's hand. She was starting to squeeze it.

"She is completely dialated. It's weird, since she was at nine centimeters. Maybe psychologically she held back the baby. Or the baby himself waited for you." Dr. Takumi said, deep in his thoughts. Kari's whimper broke him out of it. "If she had taken any longer, we might have started worrying about the baby's safety." He said, sternly.

"Sorry, Haru," TK said. "Yolei, and especially you, Kari." He hugged Kari. Kari was squirming under him. He looked at her and she was looking at him with fear, tears rushing down her face.

"Doesn't she have any drugs?"

"We came in too late. By the time we were here, she was at seven!" Yolei explained.

"TK," Kari said quickly before gasping. She pushed. TK's hand could have been amputated by her grip. As Kari breathed in between pushes, TK wiped her tears and her sweat. There was nothing more he could do. He gladly offered his other hand though, to give the other one a break from the squeezing.

* * *

"It's a girl!" Dr. Takumi said as he caught the baby. He placed the wailing child on Kari's belly. She was laughing with excitement, still crying with happiness. TK kissed Kari's forehead. She looked up to meet his lips with hers. Yolei started to cry, and ran outside the room to announce the sex of the baby. 

"It's a girl!" Yolei screamed. TK and Kari smiled as they heard the cheers from outside the door.

Dr. Takumi instructed TK how to cut the umbilical cord, and as soon as Kari had birthed the placenta, the doctor left the couple and their baby alone. She was wrapped in a pink and yellow blanket, made by Mrs. Kamiya and Ms. Ishida.

"A girl, TK," Kari whispered, beaming at TK.

"Yeah, I know. She's so beautiful." He played with the brown hair on top of the baby's head.

"She's so pale though,"

"Like her mother," TK laughed.

"What should we name her?" Kari whispered.

"Yukiko," TK said. "She's as pale as snow."

"Really? I like Hotaru. I've always wanted to name my daughter Hotaru, since I was young."

"Alright then, her name is Hotaru Yukiko Takaishi," TK announced.

"It sounds wonderful," Kari said. She turned to look at their daughter, who was staring at her mother with large blue eyes. "Hello, baby Hotaru. You have your father's eyes. They're so blue."

"Nice to meet you, little one," TK said, letting the baby grab his finger.

"I'm jealous of this baby," Kari said, smiling at their little one.

"Why?"

"She will get so much love. From me, you, Tai, Yolei, _everyone_ will love her."

"Only the best for our daughter," TK replied proudly. Kari laughed.

"I'm so in love with her, TK." She took Hotaru's little hand.

TK didn't reply for some time.

"Did it hurt a lot, Kari?"

"What?"

"Having Hotaru. Birth."

Kari paused, deep in thought.

"Yes, it did hurt, TK." She replied. "That's why I love her even more."

TK stared at Kari, confused.

"Well, I think that the more something hurts me, the better it will be in the end," Kari explained. She looked at TK, who still looked confused. She continued. "One can only go downhill so far before having to go up again. It's more than worth it to go through labor and give birth to Hotaru."

"Is that really how you feel, Kari?" TK understood, tears in his eyes.

Kari nodded, and no one spoke for a while.

"Am ... Am I.. worth it?" TK asked. Kari stared at TK in shock, then her glance shifted to Hotaru, who had fallen asleep. She looks back at TK.

"TK, do you think I would have gone through all of that heartache in high school and now for no reason?" She whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. "I couldn't have gone through all that pain without knowing that you are _more_ worth it than anything else --" TK cut her off by cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately, wiping the tears on her cheek. Kari broke their kiss, looking at the sleeping Hotaru.

"Okay, just checking. We have to be G-rated." Kari commented. TK took her hands which were stroking the Hotaru's rosy cheeks.

"Kari, just for the record, it's not just you who feels the same way. I promised that I would sacrifice anything for you. You're the only one I'll ever love." TK said looking at Kari, not blinking. Kari raised her hand and held his cheek, she wiped a tear from his eye. She smiled.

"I know, TK."

* * *

Yay! Done my fic! So in the end, it is STILL a Takari! YAYYY!!! Anyways, thank you for all of your support for reading this far into my story! Thanks to my reviewers! And I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the ending n.n For the last time, please review! Thanks! Until next story, au revoir! 

xoxo, Koumiko


End file.
